


Little Hunter

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Mothership Volvatu [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Babysitting, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Kolivan and Baby Keith spend some quality family time.That's it, that's the fic.





	Little Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> based on a prompt i received 9 months ago RIP

When Krolia’s cubs were born, Kolivan was… concerned, to say the least. 

 

Hybrid pregnancies were arduous—not to mention dangerous, both for the bearer and the cub. Kolivan remembered when Honerva was carrying Lotor; both of them wouldn’t have survived had it not for Alfor’s alchemical knowledge. Still, Lotor was born still and silent for exactly thirty ticks, before he could be resuscitated.

 

This time around, Krolia and her cubs were healthy, thank Mother Universe. Acxa had some respiratory problems, so she was still staying in her incubator—but both cubs otherwise appeared to be strong and lively.

 

And now, Kolivan was about to babysit one of them.

 

Krolia (who should have been in maternity leave still, damn her) was away on a Blade-related mission, while Andy was staying with Acxa. So Kolivan offered to look after Keith, as they had nothing on their schedule that afternoon.

 

Keith was  _ very small _ , so small that Kolivan was afraid to crush him. His ears were round and strange, and he had no claws nor teeth (“Not yet”, Andy told them). Most cubs had their claws and first set of teeth since the moment they were born, so Kolivan was rather concerned.

 

But he had been attempting to yank Kolivan’s braid for the last varga with little to no success—that persistence was such a Galran trait that it made Kolivan’s heart melt a little.

 

“Alright, Keith. Let’s have a date at the Inner Garden, just you and me. What do you think?” Kolivan asked. Keith babbled and tried to reach for Kolivan’s braid again. “Alright, then. That settles it.”

 

They laid down a smooth blanket by the pond and let Keith wriggle around. Keith couldn’t even sit upright yet, let alone attempting to crawl, but still he tried to capture everything around him with wide, curious eyes.

 

“Wah!” Keith flailed his chubby arm as a titter-bird fluttered past. Its colorful plumage had attracted his attention, it seemed.

 

“That’s right. It’s a bird, Keith.” Kolivan opened their palm and let the bird rest there. The bird fluffed up its feather and tittered. It stayed for a few ticks before flying away again, no doubt to join its mate somewhere on the trees.

 

Kolivan continued to play with Keith for who knew how long. At one point, Keith managed to sit upright for a few ticks before falling to his side once Kolivan released him of his support. He began to get fussy after that and tried to reach for Kolivan’s braid again, but he quieted down immediately when Kolivan fed him with his mother’s milk.

 

Eventually, Keith dozed off on Kolivan’s chest, the end of their braid gripped tightly in his tiny fist.

 

“Such a persistent hunter you are”, Kolivan murmured. They pressed a soft kiss to the top of Keith’s head and hummed a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> go check my [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com)


End file.
